My Name is Elita One
by simplyhopeful
Summary: "Hope is the one thing that can never be taken away from us." Follow the journey of a femme named Ariel as her world is shattered by the brutality of war and how she comes to accept a destiny she never thought was possible. Premovie-Movie. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Author's Note

**Before you Start the Story…**

(**Warning**: Being honest, this author's note is pretty long, but I hope you read it anyway. I think it's interesting enough, and it gives a little background for where this story is coming from. Oh, and there are some spoilers from the Transformers comics: _Reign of Starscream, Foundation, _and_ Rising Storm_…but, seriously, these comics have been out for months already XD)

**Author's Note**: The idea for this fanfic had been wandering in the back of my mind for a while. And now, I'm finally putting this story together.

The first inspiration I got for this story was from reading so many fics about Optimus growing up from an awkard young mech to the brave and noble femme magnet we all know and love. I really enjoyed reading various authors' portrayels of Optimus' childhood and how he came to be the Autobot Leader. But, in my mind, I thought about how little female characters get this kind of story written about them.

Secondly, I absolutely fell in love with the stories written by Fanfiction authors Plenoptic and Black Oracle. As a hopeless romantic and aspiring writer, I must say that Plenoptic's stories are some of the best transformers fics I have ever read. And what really interested me was the female transformer that appeared in so many of her stories: Elita One. I never knew of Elita One until I read "New Beginnings," but I quickly grew to love the character. In Plenoptic's stories, Elita One was always portrayed as a fearless, strong-willed, and sometimes stubborn femme, who had a lesser known sensitive side to her. Plenoptic does this character justice, and I thouroughly appreciate it. Female transformers really don't get enough love among Transformers fans.

Black Oracle, her _Rising Sun_ and _Tales of the Last Prime_ series had masterfully combined the mythology introduced in ROTF, as well as her own unique portrayel of Optimus and his past. I couldn't have started this fic without gaining a sense of Transformers mythos first. Thank You.

After a lot of thinking, I finally decided that I wanted to write a fic about Elita. But what would it be about? And then, I thought about movieverse Elita One, and _Reign of Starscream_, _Foundation_, and _Rising Storm_ popped into my mind. The poor femme suffered so much during these three comics!

**Spoiler Alert!** (_cue the_ _siren_)

First, Elita was hurt emotionally by Optimus, killed by Starscream, then she was resurected along with her sisters Arcee and Chromia, then they were formatted into these mystic-bond tripartite bodies, and lastly, she was brutally killed by Shockwave! The one thing I liked about movierverse Elita's background was the depiction of her relationship with Optimus (very G1-reminescent) in _Foundation and Rising Storm_, and that concept could still use some exploring.

**End of Spoilers**

And right at that moment, I decided that my first fic would have to be about movieverse Elita. I was going to write about how she came to be, and how she becomes the strong and confident femme warrior that she rightly is!

So…if you've gotten this far into the Author's note, I'd like to say that I appreciate you taking your time to read it. Now to the real stuff. Just a little heads-up, I will be taking some writing liberties with this story (AKA: I may not always follow the movieverse storylines exactly. Not everything will be canon stuff. And please excuse me if some characters seem ooc, I'll try my best to portray them well).

Just summarizing a bit, this fic follows the life of Elita One, from her sparkling years to her adulthood. The story begins WAY pre-movieverse and ends after the events of ROTF. In a nutshell, this story's going to be a LONG ride. So, sit back, relax, and hopefully you enjoy "My name is Elita One" (blah, I know it's a bad title). XD


	2. Prologue

** Prologue**

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Transformers.

Okay, here's a quick rundown on Cybertronian time-periods:

_Nano Kliks_- seconds

_Kliks_- minutes

_Cycles_-hours

_Solar Cycles_-days

_Orbital Cycles_-months

_Stellar Cycles_-years

If you're one of the people who happened to stumble upon this story, and maybe even decided to read it, just know that I really appreciate it! This is my first fic and I'm a bit nervous about presenting my work to an audience. I hope the prologue isn't confusing (if it is, please feel free to post questions in your reviews; but no flames, please).

Also, I send my humble gratitude to author, _plenoptic_, for letting me use her oc, Escapade

Without further ado, let the story begin…

_A passage from the Covenant of Primus__:_

(Entry recorded in the Stellar Cycle 796.430.261)

_Cybertron _

_Our home was once a peaceful planet_

_Ruled by the Primes, the benevolent, wise leaders of our home world_

_Until, they were betrayed by their own_

_A War among Brothers ensued, and threatened to destroy our home _

_As well as the planet called Earth_

_And now…_

_The fighting has ceased, but the aftermath leaves little to be celebrated_

_The Primes are dead_

_Cybertron's Golden Age has come to an end_

_And only a few, like myself, have survived the brutality of war _

_Our world may as well become lost to the stars_

_Renounced to nothing more than a faint memory of the once_

_Proud and glorious Cybertronian race_

_But, hope lives on…_

_The Allspark, the heart of Primus, Father of all Transformers_

_Has once again given life to its race _

_Restoring its world of the lives lost_

_Now, a new generation of Cybertronians can live in a time of peace_

_I pray for this new generation, may they have a bright future ahead of them_

_And may the last descendants of the Primes live a life of concord and good fortune_

_Sentinel and Optimus, I will surely miss you both _

_Sentinel Prime, descendant of Zeta Prime, had fought nobly alongside us against those who served the corrupt Nova Prime_

_Thankfully, Sentinel still lives, but like all of us, he will always carry the burden of knowing…_

_Always knowing of the losses Cybertron has suffered_

_Forever haunted by the memories of his father and brothers' demise_

_Having witnessed the countless deaths of his fellow Primes_

_But hopefully, young Optimus will never need to know of these past events_

_And as much as I long to return to our home, alongside the remaining Primes_

_The war has taken too much from us_

_We have all lost friends, family, and our revered leaders…_

_But, while we mourn for those we failed to save, there are a few who believe that the Primes had ultimately abandoned us _

_To our own fates_

_We can no longer remain on Cybertron_

_Not while Nova Prime's followers still search for us_

_It is best for us to start anew_

_Begin a new life on a world other than our own_

_To be ridden of painful memories and the lasting scars of war_

_And so, our search for a home began…_

(Entry recorded in the Stellar Cycle 796.435.513)

_We have found it_

_A refuge on a distant, unknown planet_

_It is a rather unattractive planet if I do say so, nothing like Cybertron_

_But it is uninhabited, appearing to have been abandoned stellar cycles ago_

_So it will have to do _

_There is much work to be done in order to establish this world as our own _

_As the eldest of our group, I have been chosen to lead our people_

_We have decided to forge an underground city, hidden from sight_

_As we began construction, we discovered many beautiful crystalline structures below the planet's surface_

_For that reason, we have decided to call our new home, Crystal City_

(Entry recorded in the Stellar Cycle 796.435.528)

_The twelve towers of Crystal City have finally been completed_

_These buildings were built in honor of the twelve Primes who sought to protect any form of life at any cost_

_Even if the cost was their lives_

_The Knights, for that is what we have decided to call ourselves, have found a home in this new world, and a future filled with endless possibilities_

_We no longer have to experience the horrors of violence and massacre by the hands of our own brethren_

_This sanctuary we have created has alleviated the unbearable pain of loss _

_And has become a shelter for the orphaned sparklings we had saved from war_

_I have recently claimed one of the children as my future protégé _

_His name is Escapade_

_He does not speak to me at all_

_Essentially, he does not speak to anyone, except for First Aid_

_And that is only to let the medic know that he is hungry_

_He doesn't interact with the other sparklings, and has exhibited great fear whenever he sees something in flight_

_His fear is most likely the result of witnessing destruction caused by the Seekers_

_First Aid, our skilled head doctor, informed me that the sparkling was badly traumatized by the death of his parents _

_It will take some time for the sparkling to find his voice, but I shall wait until he is ready_

_Despite the reason behind his timid nature, I can already tell by the way he observes his surroundings and those around him that Escapade could be a good scientist once he's older_

(Entry recorded in the Stellar Cycle 796.435.546)

_Nowadays, I spend my time documenting the various forms of rock formations and minerals that are native to this planet_

_They are fascinating to say the least_

_I have discovered approximately one hundred and forty-three different types of crystals, each which its own distinctive texture, size, and color_

_Their natural beauty reminds me of the Helix Gardens back on Cybertron_

_I felt a pang of homesickness, but I doubt I am the only one who has felt this way_

_I collected the specimens needed for my lab work, and made my way back to the city_

_I also stopped by the Medical Center and spotted Escapade chatting with Skyfall's youngling, Wing_

_Since a few solar-cycles ago, the youngling has become Escapade's new friend, and one of the few he communicates with_

_I greeted Skyfall, who was watching the two sparklings at play, and took a moment to show Escapade and Wing my findings_

_The two are always mesmerized by the crystal samples I gather daily_

_And although he doesn't say it, Escapade shows his appreciation in his own way_

_The sparkling is still very shy and quiet, but he is beginning to communicate with me, and that's a significant start_

_It brings a smile to my face to see him so happy…_

"Are you still writing in that journal of yours, Trion? At this rate, that thing could probably become a book."

The named bot turned his gaze from his pages to the femme standing at the doorway, a wide smirk on her face. Alpha Trion took a moment to observe his sparkmate, and replied, "Why not make it a book? Of course, I would need to come up with an impelling title. And then, there's the issue of who would actually read it, but let's start with the title. Any suggestions, love?"

"Cute. Now, get out of that chair before I haul you out myself. You've been in this dark room for long enough."

Beta Maxx didn't give her mate much time to get up as she quickly strode over to him, and observed what he had written. Trion watched Beta as she read his entry, and became concerned as her facial expression slowly changed. One of the things Alpha Trion admired the most about Beta Maxx was that she always carried an air of authority and confidence wherever she went. But, in this particular moment, she was displaying a rare side of herself: uncertainty. Beta suddenly looked up to face Alpha Trion and in response, the mech stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Beta, love, what's wrong? Please tell me."

The femme didn't speak, and then looked up at her mate, her expression softened.

"You really care about that sparkling, Trion. I've seen the way you treat him, as if he were your own. And…that makes me happy. I think you would be a good father, don't you?"

The femme took a step away from Alpha Trion and smiled. It was not a typical smile; it wasn't her seductive "Trion, your femme is waiting to get some serious loving right now" smile; not even her usual "I'm plotting something against you" smile. Clearly confused (and maybe a bit fearful), Trion spoke.

"What are you trying to say, Beta"?

"Trion…I'm pregnant."

'_Thud'_

Beta crouched down and took a moment to calmly observe her mate, who had crumpled to the floor and was now unconscious. The femme said the only thing appropriate for the current situation.

"…That went well."

**Whoa. Way to lay it on a guy, Beta. **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter; Trion and Beta are fun to write. I'll continue to explore their relationship throughout the fic, but for now…**

**If you like this story so far, go on ahead to the next chapter. There awaits an adorable surprise. **


	3. Ariel: Chapter 1

** Ariel: Chapter 1**

"Is the sparkling awake yet? She should be getting up soon."

"No, not yet. Why? I was going to let her sleep for a couple more cycles. Sparklings need their rest."

"I know, dear. It's just that the others are getting restless. Atlas is having a hard time keeping the others away. I swear they're going to storm the med bay if we don't go out there soon. Speaking of which, you should have seen Skyfall. I've haven't seen him this way in a long time. Then again, they've all been eagerly waiting to meet our sparkling."

_Our sparkling. _Upon hearing her sparkmate's words, Beta Maxx couldn't help but smile. The femme turned to look at the tiny slumbering form in the crib next to her, optics aglow with endearment as she watched her sparkling recharge. The infant's optics were tightly closed, her small arms and legs curled against her silver body.

Beta's mate stood next to her, his spark swelling with pride at the sight of their daughter. The sparkling turned in her sleep for a moment, and then settled once again.

"Isn't she beautiful? Primus has truly blessed us with such a wonderful sparkling."

"Yes, she is quite beautiful." The mech turned to Beta, optics filled with adoration. "Just like her mother."

"Seriously, Trion, the flattery? You know well enough that I am not easily wooed by your so-called charms."

"Yet, I got you to bond with me, dear." Alpha Trion gave his mate a coy smile and wrapped his arms around her waist.

In return, Beta playfully shoved her mech, causing Alpha Trion to back away while muttering something about "domestic abuse." Beta took one last loving glance at the sparkling before turning to her mate.

"So, you were saying something about the crazed mechs and femmes threatening to break down these doors?"

"Ah, right." Alpha Trion stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner. "We have yet to come up with any diplomatic solutions."

Beta scoffed. "Diplomatic solutions? Just tell them to wait outside like civilized beings! Our sparkling has only been online for two solar cycles since her birth. She needs to spend time with her family first."

As if she had understood the urgency of the situation, the sparkling awoke and released a faint yawn. Alpha Trion and Beta ceased talking and turned towards the sound. The sparks of both parents practically melted on the spot as they watched their daughter stretch her tiny limbs and online her optics. The sparkling's large, cerulean eyes shined brilliantly, instantly brightening the gray medical room in which she was being held. The infant slowly turned her head from side to side, taking in her surroundings before her eyes settled on two other beings in the room. The sparkling grew still, and then quickly released a happy chirp. She remembered who the other two were. They were her mommy and daddy.

The little femme let out a cry and reached out for her parents, wanting to be carried. Beta, being the closest to her sparkling, walked over to the crib and lifted her daughter into the air. The sparkling emitted a series of excited squeaks and trills before snuggling comfortably against her mother's chest. The infant lifted her head once more, chirped in delight, and patted her mother's cheek. Beta was caught off guard by the sparkling's show of affection, but after a moment's hesitation, she began to gently stroke her daughter's helm. The sparkling purred in response to her mother's touch, until Beta was suddenly interrupted by a strange sensation flooding her spark.

The child was reaching for her mother through their spark-bond.

It is believed that the love of a sparkling may be the purest form of all, for a child is innocent, its spark untainted. A sparkling's essence is devoid of hatred, greed, and deceit; its love is freely given and unconditional.

And in that single moment, Beta's spark was overwhelmed with her daughter's happiness and love.

The femme was temporarily dazed by the emotions the sparkling had shared with her through their bond, until the sound of her child's voice reached her audios. She looked down at her sparkling, and laughed. Her daughter's cute faceplates were scrunched up into the most adorable scowl! The little femme trilled loudly and rubbed her abdomen in discomfort. Beta smiled warmly at the sparkling, and lifted her up against her shoulder as she headed towards one of the cabinets in the med bay.

"You must be hungry. Just wait for a little bit, I'll get you your energon."

During this time, Alpha Trion had been watching his mate and sparkling from afar. His spark had warmed at the sight of the unmistakable love between mother and daughter. Nevertheless, Trion had chuckled to himself in response to Beta's reactions to the sparkling. She was obviously very surprised by the intensity of her sparkling's emotions. For Trion, it was quite amusing to see his tough, fearless mate become so subdued by her own sparkling!

He continued to watch as Beta fed their daughter. The sparkling's hands were wound tightly around the bottle, as if she were trying to feed herself. After the bottle of energon was emptied, the sparkling hiccupped and let out a content sigh. All done. Alpha Trion then walked over to rejoin his mate, gave her a quick kiss, and then resorted to tickling his sparkling. The child squealed happily, eyes beaming. The little femme grasped her father's hand and rubbed it against her cheek, purring.

"You want to hold her? I think she wants to see her father."

Trion nodded and Beta transferred their precious cargo into his cradled arms. The infant maintained her grip on her father's appendage even as she was being moved, determined not to let go. The couple laughed as they watched their sparkling's show of fortitude. They could already see that their daughter was very independent and headstrong. With such qualities, she could grow up to become anything she wanted to be.

"Well, it looks like she's wide awake now. Should we finally appease the others, or make them wait some more?"

Beta threw her hands up in mock submission, and said, "Why not? They've been patient enough. It would be cruel of us to tell them to wait another day, although the looks on their faces would be rather pleasing."

"Give them a break, Beta. The birth of a sparkling is the most joyous event that has happened here since the war had ended. Our daughter is living proof that we are able to move on and start a new future. We can never replace the ones we lost, but as a people, we can look forward and preserve what we still have. We are giving our people hope."

"I'm only joking, Trion, and you have to admit it would have been funny."

"You're such a sadistic femme, you know that?"

"Yet, I got you to bond with me, darling."

"Touché."

And at the conclusion of their banter, Alpha Trion and Beta finally stepped out of the med bay to approach their awaiting friends. The rising voices grew silent as soon as the couple appeared. Mechs and femmes alike turned towards their leader, and at the sight of the small creature resting in Alpha Trion's arms, they all looked in wonderment. One mech among the crowd, who had previously been guarding the med bay from his fellow Knights, made eye contact with Trion and smiled knowingly.

Alpha Trion took one last moment to gaze lovingly at Beta, and then he spoke:

"Everyone, there is someone here I would like all of you to meet.

This is our daughter, Ariel."

**Yay! The sparkling has been born! I'm sorry if some readers wanted to see Trion and Beta while they were preparing for the sparkling's birth, but that's a story for another time (or perhaps, a bonus chapter). I hoped you readers have enjoyed the story so far. I know this chapter was short, but they'll be getting longer as the plot moves forward. Reviews are very much appreciated! **

**Just to let you guys know, I just started school, so I will not be able to update as quickly as I want to. But, just hang tight, and I promise to post them as soon as I can. :)**


End file.
